


Corrupted Alex

by Programmix01



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Corruption, Please Don't Hate Me, corrupted virus, im not the best drawer, monster form, or author, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Programmix01/pseuds/Programmix01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm working on a new thing that's gonna go into the whole protocreed thing, it may or may not become a story. But, if this picture and other things interest you maybe I'll make a story about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupted Alex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best drawer or author. V.V

<http://programmix01.deviantart.com/art/Corrupted-Alex-627233873>So, this is what I like to call, corrupted Alex. I'm not sure where protocreed stands but, I do know that sometime after the end of prototype the Blacklight virus started to change and mutate, into something unknown to anything or anyone. It starts by changing those who are infected with the virus making them into stronger, faster, and more deadlier then before. I'm sure your all wondering, how this ties in with protocreed? Well i haven't got that all down yet and I'll make a story to this, if this small concept does any good. Like how I'm not so popular and many people will probably skip over this. And now I'll have to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. Bye and sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention I'm not good at writing? So, please dont judge my awful writing and drawing too.


End file.
